


a side hug and a kiss

by mintycarrots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Getting Together, Kind of fluffy, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, POV Kozume Kenma, kuroo is touchy, thinking abt the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots
Summary: Kuroo had always been an affectionate person. Up until now it hadn't been that big of a problem.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	a side hug and a kiss

It was with a side hug and a kiss on the head that Kenma realized his feelings for his senpai had taken a turn for the worse.

Of course, Kuroo was much more than his senpai, they had been friends for over 7 years now, and Kenma would rather die than let Kuroo hear him being called a senpai.

Despite popular opinion, Kuroo was not actually a smooth talking sex god that charmed every lady he came across. Not that Kenma would know… But he was actually a science nerd. It was oddly endearing whenever he started to insult people using terms like ‘lacking docosahexaenoic acid”.

That brought him back to his current dilemma: feelings that were quickly making themselves quite obvious to him and everyone around him. No, that wasn’t his current dilemma, that was his recurring dilemma. Kenma’s current dilemma was the fact that Team Magma was currently blocking his way as he tried to climb up the mountain.

Sometimes he wished there was an option to just kick the characters out of the way and run past them. 

A main part of his recurring dilemma was the fact that Kuroo’s small kisses and affectionate pats were not exclusively his. And _oh_ , Kenma wanted them to be. 

It wouldn’t be a surprise to see his best friend ruffling Inuoka’s hair after a particularly good block, or to see him sloppily press a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek after another ‘gay!’ comment about the two of them.

Not that Kenma would do anything about it. Or say anything.

If Kenma were to ever take a trip down memory lane, the small seed of feelings began to sprout in his last year of middle school. He had felt lonely all year, being on the volleyball team didn’t make much sense without Kuroo around. But when Kuroo greeted him after school with the loud declaration of: “I have a girlfriend!” Kenma had felt the urge to throw up.

 _I should be happy for him. I am happy for him_ , he had thought to himself. But even then Kenma knew that was a lie.

As a part of dealing with the onslaught of emotion, Kenma focused on his studies more. Which meant pushing away Kuroo and spending all of his free time on forced volleyball practice and playing video games. The worst part was, it seemed like Kuroo didn’t even _care_.

He didn’t _care_ that the only friend he had kept through the last 7 years was suddenly busy with work. Why? Because Kuroo had a girlfriend. 

Kenma’s teachers congratulated him on the sudden rise in his grades, and his kouhai shyly approached him to ask him for advice on studying. But that didn’t matter to him.

After 4 months, 3 exams, and 8 cats that were petted on the way to school, it turned out that Kuroo did care. 

By the start of winter break, he had broken up with his girlfriend and forced Kenma to sit down and talk to him. Knowing him, the then raven haired boy didn’t really do much of the talking, instead listening and reorganizing his thoughts as Kuroo ranted, about how his girlfriend seemed to actively try and take up all his attention, how it seemed Kenma just didn’t want to be friends anymore, and how he wanted to know what he could do to be better.

It ended with a loud, “You’re amazing!” From Kenma. And then they left it at that.

Life seemed to return to normal afterwards, with Kuroo lounging around Kenma’s side the entire break, occasionally dragging him out to make Kenma set for him. 

The difference was, Kenma was suddenly all too aware about the way Kuroo would wrap an arm around his side and lean his head over Kenma’s shoulder to watch him play games, or the way he would be content just sitting on his bed for hours, doing nothing but watch Kenma in silence.

14 year old Kenma didn’t know how much he missed having Kuroo around until Kuroo was back. That gaping hole in his life that he had written off as stress suddenly had Kuroo written all over it.

Things were better as Kenma graduated and got into Nekoma High School. He and Kuroo were together again, and the selfish part of him tacked on a _‘as it should be’_ to the end of the sentence.

When he joined the volleyball team, though, his senpais were bossy, and at some points, downright mean. Kenma often dreamt of quitting, just to get away from them, but his thoughts always ended up back at Kuroo.

 _“All the first years know how good you are,”_ he had said, _“and so do the second years. We need you. I need you.”_

Though he didn’t show it, Kenma had felt ecstatic at those words. The rapid pace of his heart and the blush hidden behind his hair convinced him to stay for just a little longer.

It was also around that time that Kenma had dyed his hair.

When asked, he had responded that it was because Yamamoto had commented that he looked like Sadako, and because he didn’t want to stand out.

In reality, it was purely because of impulse from some offhand comment Kuroo made about a cute blond. 

It was very stupid, but now? He actually quite liked the hair, now that his roots had grown out a bit. 

Now, he was trying his best to ignore Kuroo, who had his arm slung around Kenma’s arms, and staring aimlessly at the rapidly changing scenery outside. Kenma put all his attention to the console held in his hands and frowned when his character died, not because Kuroo had lifted his arms and was now walking the length of the train out of sheer boredom.

“Kenma,” Kuroo drawled. 

“Kuro,” he replied. Block, hit. Kick, combo. The boss fell with a dramatic cry and the small victory trill played from his console. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo repeated, “When was the last time you went to a party?”

“Why,” Kenma found the hidden key behind a large rock and Kuroo dropped in a seat across from him, waiting for an answer, “Never.”

“You should go with me to Bokuto’s birthday party.”

“I’m not going.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

That was how most of their conversations went. It was always Kuroo that dropped the topic, but Kenma knew that it would be brought up again, sooner or later. He was hoping for later.

Another outcome of Kenma trying to squash down any feelings was the fact that Kuroo was oblivious that his puppy dog eyes made Kenma _weak_. Ironic, that a cat had the puppy eyes. As soon as Kuroo’s lip jutted out in a pout Kenma knew he was done for. 

Eight days later here he was, in Bokuto’s home above a restaurant, with 20 other people he didn’t know, dressed in some clothes Kuroo pulled out of the depths of his closet. He didn’t even know that he owned jeans. 

“Kenma?”

He looked up from his phone where he was playing Candy Crush. Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani. Bokuto’s setter, of course he’d be here. 

“Akaashi,” he greeted with a slight tilt of his head. He scooted aside to make room for Akaashi on the couch, which he squeezed into easily. Kenma turned his attention back to the game and tapped on a powerup. Akaashi pointed at a red jelly bean. 

“KENMA!” Kuroo yelled, wrapping his arms around Kenma and Akaashi, sticking his head between both of them. The smell of alcohol invaded Kenma’s senses as he sniffed. Kuroo wasn’t even close to drinking age. He let out a minute sigh.

“Kuro, are you drunk.”

“No, no,” he chuckled. He most definitely was, “I’m perfectly sober! Perfectly! Whatcha playing?”

“We should go home.”

“Aw, c’mon, Kenma!” Kuroo whined. Akaashi made a slight noise of disgust and wiggled away from Kuroo and Kenma. He took this as an invitation to tumble over the back of the couch and rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

His finger slipped and was 75 points short of clearing the level. 

Kuroo’s rooster head nuzzled against Kenma’s neck as his fingers curled around the ends of Kenma’s hair. A warm fuzzy feeling rooted itself in Kenma’s chest. 

“Where’s Bokuto? Let’s wish him a happy birthday then go home,” Kenma suggested quietly. 

“Now that,” his best friend paused to press a wet kiss on his cheek, “is a _great_ idea! BRO! WHERE YOU AT?!”

“BRO!” Bokuto screamed from somewhere in the building. Why did his parents let him have the place to himself, “HERE!”

“THAT’S GREAT BRO. I DON’T KNOW WHERE THAT IS THOUGH.”

“USE YOUR ECHOLOCATION!”

“I don’t think Bokuto knows what ‘echolocation’ means…” Kenma muttered. He passed the level. Kuroo scooped up Kenma in his arms. Another thing about drunk Kuroo: way more touchy feely than he normally was. Kenma hated it. He loved it. Whatever.

The blond tapped out of Candy Crush. He opened up his emails to see a message from Shoyo.

To: You

From: Shoyo

_Kenma!! I found this cat that looks like you! (^・ω・^ )_

_Attached: 1 image_

Kenma tapped on Kuroo’s shoulder and turned his phone to show him the cat. The other boy managed to light up and soften at the same time.

“It looks like you!”

“That’s what Shoyo said.” 

“It’s so cuuuute, you’re so cuuuute!” he cooed, pressing another kiss to Kenma’s cheek. He hated it. “Look! BRO! Kenma says happy birthday!”

“Wow, thanks Kenma!” Bokuto gushed. Kenma nodded before killing someone. 

“BRO, happy birthday!”

“Thanks, bro!” 

Kenma felt himself nearly fall out of Kuroo’s arms and lifted a hand to fist Kuroo’s hoodie. He glanced up just in time to see Kuroo lean in to kiss Bokuto’s cheek, only to miss and kiss the bridge of his nose. 

“That was really weird, bro.”

He cringed and pushed Kuroo’s arms away. Kenma felt a bit sick as his feet touched the ground.

“Sorry, bro. We have to go, but see you on Saturday!”

“We’re going to crush you!”

“Yeah right, don't count on it!”

Kuroo filled the night with endless chatter as he stumbled through the streets of Tokyo. Kenma kept his gaze glued to his phone. They climbed up the stairs to their apartments and when they reached the 3rd floor Kenma turned without a word.

“Wait, Kenma!” Kuroo called when he touched the doorknob. Kenma paused for a moment. 

“Good night!” he leaned down to press another kiss to his cheek. Kenma felt a slight flare of jealousy when the image of Kuroo kissing Bokuto flashed through his mind. He reached out with one hand, roughly shoving aside Kuroo’s face and disappearing into his apartment. 

“Kenma?” his mom called from the living room, “Did you have something to eat?”

“Yeah,” he lied. Kenma didn’t really feel like eating after that, “I’m tired.”

He stayed up playing Animal Crossing to distract from his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, the blond kept his focus on the switch held in his hands. He needed to fish to get money, except the fish stubbornly refused to catch onto Kenma’s hook. He ignored the glances Kuroo sent his way every 15 seconds. 

“Kenma.”

He gave up fishing and checked up on his villagers instead. He had built a tent campsite thing last night. A random villager would be there, right?

“Kenma.”

A cat with glasses appeared when he crawled into the tent. _‘Buongiorno!’_ ‘Raymond’ the cat greeted. _‘The name’s Raymond. Glad to see I’m the first one using this campsite’_ the words flashed across the screen. 

“Kenma, can you talk to me?”

Oh, Shoyo’s online. He wasn’t at school? 

A large hand invaded Kenma’s line of vision and wrapped around the screen of his switch, plucking it out of his hands. He glanced up. Kuroo had a frown on his face, which looked horrible. Horrible, meaning his hair was even messier than his usual behead, like he had been running his hands through it, his eyes had slight bags under them, probably from a slight hangover. He also looked pale. Really pale.

“Do you want me to stop touching you?” he asked. Kenma’s brows furrowed. What? He shifted in his seat. “Everytime I do... you seem like you’re really uncomfortable.”

“No, no!” Kenma quickly said. 

He started again before cutting himself off and wetting his lips. Kuroo waited patiently.

“I… I don’t like it when you kiss…” Kenma mumbled, words barely coherent. He picked at the sleeves of his uniform and looked down, away from Kuroo’s dark eyes.

“You don’t like it when I kiss you?’

“No… no it’s not that,” Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat, “...I don’t like it when you kiss… other people.”

As soon as those words left Kenma’s mouth blood decided to make an unexpected entrance onto his face (Kuroo probably knew the exact reason, which was usually accompanied by a ‘no bokuto it’s not your blood having a rave in your head’) and Kuroo stilled in front of him.

Then after a short silence:

“Then how about I do it to just you?” he proposed quietly. Kenma glanced up, Kuroo was still entirely serious. His eyes were still boring a small hole into the shorter boy’s soul. There was a slight dusting of pink along his cheeks.

He paused for a moment. _Did Kuroo just ask what I think he asked?_ He looked back down at his hands and nodded, “Yes, please.”

A relieved grin broke out across Kuroo’s friend as he stood up and collapsed in the seat next to Kenma.

“Oh thank god I was about to be really embarrassed if you said no,” he let out with a nervous chuckle. Kenma held out a hand expectantly. 

Kuroo’s laughter filled up the entire train and sliced through whatever leftover tension floated through the air. He fished the stolen switch out of his back pocket and placed it in the blond’s outstretched hand. 

Kenma turned his head to thank Kuroo and- got a mouthful of the said boy instead. 

“Oh- oh my god I’m so sorry!” Kuroo sputtered, “I meant to kiss you on the cheek but- you turned your head and-”

Butterflies fluttering around Kenma’s stomach dissipated into a warmth that spread through his entire body, “It’s fine, Kuro.”

“Really?”

Kenma nodded with a slight smile, blush maintaining its place on his face. The dark haired boy’s own lips quirked up at the sight. He was such a dork.

He looked down at the screen and saw Shoyo running circles around Kenma’s still avatar. He sent a question mark emote and waved as the train rolled to a stop. Kenma pulled on his blazer and blindly waved through the air to grab his bag. Kuroo handed it to him and he slung it over his shoulder.

After a moment of hesitation Kenma reached out to grab Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo had large hands, good for blocking, and they were calloused as a result of it. Large hands were also safe, and they easily wrapped around Kenma’s own. His weren’t really small, Kuroo wouldn’t have dragged him into volleyball if they were, but Kuroo’s hands dwarfed his nonetheless.

“Are you sure about this?” Kenma tapped on the switch one handed.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” Kuroo replied easily. He dug up a fossil. Nice.

When Kuroo reached out to slide open the door to the gym, several people were already inside setting up nets. He could feel Yamamoto’s eyes bulge out of his head at the sight of their conjoined hands. 

“Yo!” he called as a greeting. Kuroo waved but Kenma ran over to Nook’s store, “Are you guys finally dating?”

He could feel Kuroo’s hesitation as he glanced at Kenma for an answer. Kenma saved his world and shut down the console before looking up.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ken: when?  
> kuroo: idk 2/3 yrs?  
> ken: what abt your gf  
> kruoo: kenma i literally broke up w her for you
> 
> Sloppily written because it was born in the middle of the night. I found out that writing oneshots was kinda fun from my oisuga fic so I'm trying the format again with other pairings. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know, thanks :)


End file.
